


Make Me Believe

by PinkGold



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Koriand'r is the best, Post Episode Jason Todd, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: The night after Dick and Todd save Clay from death, Dick's memories are tricky and mean.





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I got this prompt over tumblr, and I decided to share here as well.  
> Hope you enjoy reading! <3

Dick took another sip from his glass, feeling the whisky burn down his throat, but it did nothing to calm his mind. With a shake of his head, he tried to clean his mind from Clay. Just a few hours ago he had been tied up by a psychopath and it had been all his fault.

He had been so stupid in his youth, of course the guy would look for revenge, and of course it wouldn’t be against Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father. No, but on his real family, the ones who couldn’t protect themselves. Abigail, Percy, and all the others… they were all dead because of his impulsive rage. 

He took a larger sip and let it burn through his nose. So much for not wanting to think of the guy, he grimaced.

“There you are.” Kory’s voice brought him back to the moment. He turned his face from the city lights and took her in. 

She was beautiful as ever, even more now with the lights reflecting against her dark skin, making it glow. She was wearing nothing but his shirt, which, honestly, did more to him than he wanted to voice. 

Dick gave her a small smile and finished his drink, placing the glass in the coffee table. 

“Yes, I’m here. Need something?” he watched as she walked closer and prompted herself on his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him casually, and Kory leaned in, dropping her head on Dick’s shoulder like she had done it thousands of times.

A comfortable silence stretched between them, the only sounds were from street over the open window. Even at night the city never stops, people never stop, crime never stops…

“What’s wrong? You’re looking at the coffee table as if it personally offended you.” Even though Kory asked sarcastically, he could sense worry in her voice. Dick snorted nonetheless. 

“It’s- you know, life.” he sobered up and thought carefully on his next words. “You know, the first thing she said to me when we met was ‘you are that circus boy.’”

“Who?” 

“Raven.”

Kory hummed and waited for him to continue, hand drawing abstract doodles over his leg.

“I’ve kept that part of myself locked up from everyone, but with just a glance, _ just a glance _ , she could tell and now--” he closed his eyes as his voice broke. “and now all these feelings are resurfacing, but I can’t do anything about it because they are  _ dead _ .”

Kory’s hand squeezed his thigh sympathetically, anchoring Dick.

“They, uh, they were my family before my parents were killed. I loved them so very much, I miss them, Kory.”

His eyes were stinging with unshed tears, so he blinked a few times to wish them away.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Dick. You didn’t deserve any of it.” Kory voice was soft and sincere and Dick hugged her close, peace blooming in his chest, together with other feelings he didn’t want to acknowledge yet.

“Thanks Kory, you are the best.” he kissed her hair.

She sighed and turned in the embrace, looking at Dick in the eye. 

“I just wish you would believe my words.” 

He blinked, when did she learn to read him so well? A knot formed in his throat.

“I can’t help it.” Dick shook his head and shrugged.

She pressed his forehead against his and breathed out, looking at him with determination.

“Maybe one day I will make you believe.” 

She kissed Dick sweetly and his heart overwhelmed with warmth. He really hoped Kory would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [Tumblr](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/), if you want to prompt me as well!  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! Thanks <3


End file.
